Precious Gift Part 12 (Eren x Levi)
by julieofthewatertribe
Summary: Alright, guys. Let me just say I am so flippin sorry that I took so long. I had so many things to do these past weeks so writing just couldn't be my top priority OTL. But anyway, this chapter as usual, is raunchy. But in other news, Eren will be making a new "friend" soon so :) Anyway, enjoy and please please let me hear from you guys because I love talking to you all! 3


"Sir! Someone's knocking!" Eren leapt off the captain's lap and dashed over to the door, Levi setting the boy's lunch down with a sigh before catching up to him and turning the knob. "Mr. Marco!"

The apprentice's face lit up as he bent down gingerly to tickle behind Eren's ear with his free hand, balancing a large white box in the other. "I've missed you, Eren! Did you like the chocolates?" Eren leaned forward into Marco's fluttering fingers, though he kept an arm wrapped securely around the Levi's calf all the while. "I haven't tried them yet, sir. I'm saving them for a special time because Captain said I wouldn't get any more for a while," the boy said, observably proud with his decision. "My goodness, what a smart boy!" Marco cooed as Eren's face broke out into a triumphant grin, only to fade a few moments later when Levi gave a small impatient cough, his arms crossed and his eyes unamused. "The cake, Marco?"

"Ah, yes, yes, sir—of course," the young man sprang rapidly to his feet before placing the box gently into Levi's hands. "Sorry, Corporal, I can't help but be just so enamored with your Eren!" Marco apologized hastily, sweeping into a low bow. The captain blinked slowly and huffed, "Most people are."

The apprentice, registering Levi's tone, squeaked out a hurried goodbye and turned to scuttle away down the cobblestone path before the captain swung the front door shut and made his way down the hall to the kitchen, Eren trailing doggedly behind. "What is that cake for, sir? Is it for us? I've never tasted cake before! Can I have some?" Eren probed eagerly, tugging the tie on Levi's boot as the man brought the pastry out of the box and onto a glass stand, covering it gingerly with a matching lid, the gateau looking regal and almost too beautiful to eat. "No, Eren, you won't be touching this cake. It's for Erwin's ceremonial dinner tomorrow. He's received a medal from the supreme commander and I'll be presenting this to him as a gift." The captain folded the box, his face stoic as he ignored Eren's pouting, and discarded it in the waste basket within a low cabinet before squatting down to plant a soft kiss on the corner of the boy's mouth.

Eren's cheeks immediately reddened for a moment before he moved his mouth to latch greedily onto Levi's, preventing the man from pulling away, his fingers unsure as they dug into the captain's hair. "Hmm, selfish pup," Levi withdrew his lips sternly, the boy lowering his bashful eyes before the man could bore into them, "so greedy for captain's kisses now, and so very bold." Levi tutted, a smirk on his lips, before quickly plunging his fingers into Eren's parted mouth and pinching the boy's tongue, his eyes slitted dangerously.

"You've been getting spoiled, Eren," the captain breathed, Eren whimpering and struggling desperately as Levi's nails dug into his tongue, "and frankly, that's fine. Because I love you and I want to make you happy." Eren's squirming halted and his eyes widened in bewilderment, saliva pooling around the man's fingers. "But," Levi continued sourly, pinching harder despite the boy's panicked cry, "I sense that you're beginning to feel entitled," Eren's whining and straining resumed once again, "and I just can't have that."

Eren gurgled a frantic apology around Levi's fingers, his own hands clawing at the man's wrist as tears welled up in his eyes. The captain gave a satisfied huff and let the pink flesh go, wiping the slobber from his hand onto the boy's hair. Eren sniffled and sobbed quietly, his tongue stinging and smarting, not daring to reach up and touch his dampened locks. "I'll be good from now on, sir, I'm sorry!" the boy stammered as he lunged forward into Levi's chest, burying his face in the man's cravat. "Alright, alright, Eren," the captain's gaze softened somewhat as he began to stroke Eren's hair, "enough crying now. Let's go up to my study, hmm? I'll let you sit on my lap while I do my paperwork."

"Yes, captain! Yes, I like sitting with you on your lap!" Eren clung happily to Levi, nuzzling his nose into the man's neck. "Alright, upstairs now, Eren. Let's go." The boy thought for a moment however, before withdrawing from the captain's chest, his eyes widening innocently. "Mm, sir, I'm thirsty, do you mind if I get some water? You don't have to wait for me. I'll put the glass in the sink and I won't spill a drop." Levi got slowly up onto his feet and raised a brow, his eyes studying the boy's face before he finally dismissed his suspicions. "That's fine, Eren. I'll be upstairs."

Eren sat completely still in the middle of the kitchen, the floor cold against his bare legs, his heart beating in his ears as he listened to Levi's footsteps fade before he spun around eagerly towards the cake. The boy crawled forward slowly, his mouth watering and his eyes focused solely on the pastry sitting regally upon its standing platter. Never before had the servants allowed him to get within a foot of the decadent treats and delights that the chefs had prepared in the palace. But here now was this cake, so beautiful and so close, right under Eren's nose. The boy soon rose up on his knees, his eyes creeping just above the counter top to behold the gateau, pearl white and adorned with rows of braided icing and fruit, long flourished writing that he couldn't understand curling gracefully across its face.

Of course, Eren could _never_ touch this cake. The captain would be furious. Eren was only looking though; there was no harm in looking. But then again, Eren had always been a good boy for the captain; he loved the captain, and Eren was sure Captain Levi loved him back. What was more, he deserved something nice on his tongue after the abuse it had just received moments ago. Surely, then, the captain wouldn't mind if Eren only took a tiny little lick of the icing from the back… No one would even notice.

The boy stretched and knelt up even higher, his face soon level with the pastry, before he reached up his hand to lift the glass lid gingerly. There was no reason to be anxious, the captain surely wouldn't inspect the cake; he wouldn't be the wiser. As long as he stayed silent and left no evidence, the captain would never know. Eren nodded reassuringly to himself and slid his tongue between his teeth in concentration as he turned the platter on its stand, his eyes widening hungrily as he brought his lips up close to a swirl of mousse along the cake's base. The boy's eyelids drooped and fluttered in pleasure as a smooth sweetness crawled along his tongue, the icing creamy and intoxicating, its flavor mild and delicate. But the loud clink of Eren's collar tag against the counter caused him to jump and yelp in surprise, his nose knocking heavily into the side of the pastry, its lid dropping from his hand, the glass shattering and sprinkling to all corners of the kitchen floor, all within a matter of seconds.

Eren pulled his face quickly out from the cake and stared petrified down at the floor, his cheeks paling as every muscle of his naked body began to quake. "Eren! Are you alright?! I heard a cra—," Levi flew swiftly into the kitchen before halting abruptly in the doorway as he beheld the boy kneeling by the counter, his cheeks and lips and nose coated in the white mousse, shards of glass radiating out from near his right knee. The captain's eyes blew open as his jaw and fists clenched tightly, a vein in his temple throbbing dangerously. "What," Levi hissed, "_the fuck._ Have you. _Done_."

Eren sputtered and squeaked incoherently, his eyes panic-stricken and frozen, before a hand, appearing seemingly from out of nowhere, came flying across his face, sending him sprawled flat on the floor, stunned absolutely silent. "_This,"_ Levi strode over to where the boy lay, the glass crunching beneath his boots,"this is what I get after being so good to you?" The captain's face was dark as he towered over Eren, his body bubbling up with silent fury. "Fine. I'll teach you just how _good _to you I can be. Now get up. Back on your knees." Eren rose slowly back onto all fours and rubbed his stinging cheek, adrenaline causing the fear to fade from his face as he turned up his nose to look Levi dead in the eye. "I don't need to be taught _anything,_" Eren hissed through clenched teeth, "I wanted cake_._ It just turned out that I had an accident!"

"Oi! Don't you talk back to me, you greedy, insolent little brat!" Levi growled, leaning down to throw the boy over his shoulder and drop him haphazardly onto the small kitchen table, turning away immediately to fish out a small dust broom from the supply cabinet by the sink. "Listen, Eren," the captain murmured, his face suddenly stoic again, as he bent down to sweep the glass into a neat circle on the floor, about a meter in diameter, "if you clean the rest of this up like a good boy, I won't be angry with you anymore."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Eren glared at Levi, the mousse running down his warming cheeks as he leaned forward and angrily gripped the table's edge, "_I wanted cake!_" The captain breathed in calmly through his nose and made his way over to Eren, turning the tiny dust broom over in his fingers, its polished wooden handle no longer than the his hand, wrist to fingertip. "Yes, you did do something wrong, Eren," Levi said a matter of factly, turning towards the cake on the counter, his entire being eerily calm, "you disobeyed me and you lied to me. You've wasted the money I spent on this cake and now I will be attending the dinner empty handed tomorrow. So get on the floor. And don't go near the glass."

Eren slipped gingerly off the table, grumbling in agitation, and waited on all fours, tilting his head as he watched the captain, his face dry and emotionless once again, any trace of anger gone. "Spread your legs, Eren. You know how like to see you," Levi said curtly over his shoulder as he rolled the handle gently through the icing on the cake, coating the tip, an inch in diameter, evenly with mousse, "Now close your eyes, pup. _And don't you dare move."_

"Yes, sir…" The boy shut his eyes hesitantly, making sure to open his legs wide for Levi, anything to get himself back into the man's good graces. "What are you going to do, sir?" Eren pried, wondering just where the captain's fury had disappeared to. Levi crouched slowly down in front of the boy's backside before gently spreading his cheeks with one hand. "I'm going to let you taste this cake."

Eren's eyes snapped open before he gave an earthshattering cry and fell forward, scrambling furiously to escape to sudden intrusion into his behind. "Don't move, Eren!" The boy was immediately snatched back by a firm hand on his collar, the captain's order stinging his ear. "Or I'll make it burn too! I could use pepper paste, you know. Then you'd really learn to do as I say, wouldn't you."

Pepper paste? Eren's body shook as a chill ran down his spine. He had only tasted pepper once in his fifteen years, accidentally of course. He had been snooping through the pantry one evening and had found a jar, half full of dried red flakes, and Eren, not bothering to exercise any caution, had scooped up a hearty handful, and ate it all in one gulp. To this day, the pain on his tongue and in his throat had been the worst in his life, and he by no means was willing to endure something like that again, _especially_ on his bottom.

"Yes, sir." The boy let out a shaky sigh and returned tentatively to position, the captain smirking and kneeling between Eren's open legs, the boy's ankles on either side of Levi's knees. "Wait, sir!" Eren whirled his face around in a last ditch effort, trembling as Levi's fingers found his entrance, "I love you—I'm sorry, you don't have to punish me!" The captain shook his head and tutted, his thumb and forefinger tracing the edge of the muscled ring to guide it open before he nudged the rounded broom handle firmly against the pink protesting mouth. "I love you too, pup, and that's why I have to teach you a lesson. It's for your own good," Levi breathed, driving and twisting the wooden handle, the mousse it was coated with bubbling as the boy's orifice stretched and swallowed more and more of the handle, his howling and crying growing increasingly desperate with each millimeter he was forced to suck up into his body.

"Oh God, sir please! I can't, it hurts!" Eren clenched his fists and buried his head on the floor, the tears from his eyes watering down the icing on his face. "You're ripping me! I—I might bleed! SIR, PLEASE!" The boy gasped and hiccupped, the opening between his cheeks burning from the tension his skin was subjected to as it struggled to stretch and accommodate the broom handle. "Quiet, Eren!" Levi barked, pushing the broom back and forth as far as the taught entry would allow, which, in reality wasn't much, the mousse making an obscene squelch with each attempt. "You haven't even taken in half an inch yet, pup. Another half more and I'll let you go clean up the glass. You'll be done." Eren's rump twitched and shuddered when Levi gave the handle a mighty shove, only to watch as the boy gave a shrill scream before the blushing hole clenched on its own accord and expelled the broom with a clatter onto the floor.

"Oh, what do we have here? Eren's tight puppy ass won't eat up all this delicious icing?" the captain sneered, clapping Eren's cheek and giving it a rough squeeze before he picked the dust broom back up off the ground. "Sir, please," the boy pleaded over his shoulder, "It won't fit! Just please don't hurt me anymore, I've learned! I've learned!" Levi overlooked the boy's whimpers and nudged his ring finger in between Eren's cheeks, the orifice clamping down like a vice around the middle knuckle, the boy's breath hitching in surprise at the sudden penetration. "Hmm at least I've opened you up a little bit, pup," the captain muttered before he gritted his teeth and tugged the digit out forcefully, "now let's try again."

"W—why, sir?" the boy whined, his body quaking in fear as the man poised the broom handle at the center of the small pink mouth. "Because," Levi forced the handle abruptly past the tight ring and finally into the warmth of Eren's body, the boy's bloodcurdling cry resonating through the entire house, "you deserve it."

Eren's eyes rolled up in pain as the muscles of his arms and legs gave out, the boy falling heavily onto his stomach, his breathing shallow and his heart pounding. He was being ripped in two, the sharp sting from the violation between his legs shooting straight up his spine. The thing had to come out, he had to rid his insides of the intrusion, the pain was near to surpassing his threshold. Eren clenched and squeezed his backside, an anxious sweat beading on his forehead, the burning pain preventing the puckered skin from giving around the handle in order to banish it once more from his body. "Oh God, oh God—it won't—it won't come out—!" The boy sobbed furiously, the pitch of his cries growing higher and higher. "IT WON'T COME OUT!"

"Hush, Eren!" Levi tugged on the collar, pulling the boy quickly up onto his knees, disregarding the sharp screech that accompanied the sudden movement. "This little broom here isn't going anywhere," the captain whispered in satisfaction, one set of fingers wrapped firmly around Eren's neck as the others toyed with the icing that dripped slowly down between the boy's thighs. "It's going to sit nice and snug in that tight ass of yours while you sweep. Understand?"

The heat of Levi's breath warmed Eren's ear before he let out a questioning whine. "That's right, pup," the captain let go of the boy and rose slowly to his feet, his cold eyes wide and glassy with desire, "you're going to use that sweet little bottom to sweep this glass into a nice neat pile." Levi tousled Eren's hair roughly and crossed his arms expectantly. "Now get up and squat. Like a frog."

Eren's jaw practically fell to the floor. "N—no. What? I don't—I _won't_ do it!" the boy's nose wrinkled defiantly, "I can't! If I move, it'll only hurt more! You've punished me enough!" The captain rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, it doesn't seem I have." Levi made his way to the spice cabinet and glanced slowly over his shoulder, "Should I get the pepper paste and let your smart little ass taste that instead of the icing? Maybe you'd like it better?"

"No, no! Okay! I'll do it! I'll do it!" the boy cried, nearly tumbling over onto his belly when he reached desperately for the captain. Levi knelt down and took Eren's face in his hands, though he was careful not to dirty his fingers with the mousse that decorated the boy's cheeks. "Good. Now get to it. Up, Eren."

The boy sniffed and whimpered, the reddened mouth of his backside searing with pain, just as furiously as before. Eren drew in a fearful breath and splayed his hands flat on the floor before gingerly bringing one leg up, followed by the other, to settle into a stiff squat. "Haa—it—it hurts," the boy winced and gasped as the muscle tightened involuntarily against the broom when he had moved. The captain blinked slowly and ran his tongue slowly over his teeth behind his lips, his face devoid of any pity. "You'll be fine, Eren. Now come on. We don't have all day."

Eren inhaled through his flaring nostrils and slowly brought his gaze up to meet the captain's eyes. "I hate you. You're the worst," the boy's voice was low and unsure, "I—I wish I was never brought to you!" Levi clucked in amusement, his eyes icy, and leaned forward to trail feathery kisses up Eren's neck before his teeth settled to play at the boy's ear, Eren's face flushing red in an instant. "Come now, pup, we both know that those words are merely a result of passion," the captain breathed, his fingers fluttering down Eren's belly to tickle his flaccid length, the man's lips turning up slightly when it gave a fleeting shiver, "Naughty puppies always say they hate their daddies when they're being punished. Even though," Levi's eyes flashed dangerously, "their daddies love them _so very much._"

The captain narrowed his eyes as he beheld Eren's, wide and glistening with tears. "Don't I speak the truth, pup? Don't you love me. As I love you?"

The boy dropped his head in defeat. Levi was correct in every way. Eren did, he did love the captain, with all of his being, no matter what the man did to him. Eren just wouldn't be able to bare life without him. "Yes, daddy—sir," the boy sighed, sniffling slightly, "I do love you."

"Good boy." Levi stood slowly, his eyes slitted in satisfaction, before making his way to the kitchen door. "Now, I don't want to see your face until this kitchen is spotless. Understand?"

Eren reached a needy hand up towards the captain as he stopped in the threshold to regard the boy icily. "Wait, sir! Aren't you going to stay with me? Where are you—".

"Good night, Eren," the man whispered, and without another word, slammed the kitchen door.

To Be Continued :)


End file.
